


Tear up the photograph 'cause it's a bright blue sky

by Boyd



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyd/pseuds/Boyd





	Tear up the photograph 'cause it's a bright blue sky

Мы уже ждали его там, успели распаковать инструменты, а два ящика пива по райдеру стояли в белом шатре, когда он подъехал с журналисткой и своим сыном, который выкатился с заднего сиденья.

\- Давай, соня, - сказал он ему.

Прежде, чем войти, он извернулся и пожал руку бодигарду на входе. Это всё ещё удивляло меня, хотя мы провели вместе целый год – обычные сессионные музыканты, которым порой и не платят толком, могли распоряжаться здесь практически всем. Никто из нас не пользовался этим.

***

Лиам прикрыл айфон ладонью и улыбнулся, отворачиваясь.

\- Нет, - едва сдерживая смех, ответил он.

Наверное, его девушка устроила ему допрос или что-то в этом роде.

Я дёрнул струну, отвлекая парней.

\- Может по пиву? – предложил им я.

\- Нет, то есть, да. Да, - он всё-таки рассмеялся, - Факен хэлл, - он потёр лоб, откидываясь на спинку дивана, - Да ты шутишь что-ли? – он примостил чайник рядом со своим бедром, сунул телефон в задний карман джинс и потёр руки.

\- Пора на сцену, нет? Сколько блин сейчас времени?

Такой уж он был человек, что невозможно было не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

***

Мы собрались в Лондоне весной, чтобы прогнать всё ещё разок в связи с предстоящими гигами и просто выпить пива. Дэбби не выдержала наш трёп и уехала в начале восьмого, на улице уже темнело. Я был последним, кто попрощался с Лиамом и заскочил в индийский магазинчик на углу, купить на вечер карри в большой круглой коробке – пахло оно жутковато, всё что нужно одинокому пацану субботним вечером перед телеком. Я вернулся, чтобы забрать гитару – завтра мы должны были встретиться кое с кем и поджемить в баре по соседству. 

Я услышал этот голос, как только вошёл: тот же акцент, другие интонации.

\- Хренова куча бабла, можешь себе представить?

\- Ага, - Лиам был не очень уверен.

Шорохи и их голоса доносились снизу, пока я складывал гитару в чехол, стараясь действовать так тихо, чтобы не помешать им.

Я был готов и бросил последний взгляд через перила: его голова лежала на его коленях, он гладил его волосы.

Уже на Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд я понял, что забыл карри там, в студии.

Моя голова была занята тем, что я никогда не видел Ноэла Галлахера так близко.

***

Он поднялся на сцену с бутылкой воды и полотенцем, как и всегда – словно на ринг с невидимым противником. Он был единственной рок-звездой, которую я знал, и, к тому же, последней.

Он обернулся и подмигнул мне, прежде чем объявить:

\- Rock’n’Roll Star!

***

Стены в этом отеле были как из картона, может быть потому, что он не принадлежал ни к одной из известных мне сетей. Я поставил чемодан и с упоением стянул ботинки. Мы летели почти вечность, Лиам был чем-то недоволен, никто не предлагал выпить стрёмного самолётного вина, всем хотелось спать.

Я растянулся прямо поверх покрывала, не было сил даже на душ.

\- Грёбанный ад, самый дерьмовый перелёт в моей жизни и всё благодаря тебе, как обычно…

Глухие удары, словно Лиам в соседнем номере пинал мебель, почему-то это заставило меня улыбнуться.Я потянулся за пультом от телевизора – безуспешно – они пристроили его на крохотном столике у окна.

Лиам нервно хохотнул, что-то упало.

\- Нет!

Благословенные секунды тишины.

\- Нет! Меня это не заводит, ты, кусок дерьма!

Я застонал и зажал уши подушкой.

***

Через сутки мы были как огурчики и в свободный вечер перед концертом решили сходить в типичный американский бар и все ожидаемо перебрали. Всё-таки никому из присутствующих там не было семнадцать.

Некоторые парни остались зависать, когда мы вышли на свежий воздух и приняли решение не ловить такси. 

-На минуточку, - Дрю МакКоннелл завернул за угол, и мы остались втроём: я, Джей И Лиам.

Я похлопал себя по карманам и достал прикурить. 

\- Будешь? – Лиам помотал головой.

\- Что это у тебя? – обратился он к Джею.

Как тот вообще что-то мог видеть в своих темных очках ночью? Наверное, поэтому он и не ответил на его вопрос.

\- Эй, Дрю, ты там сдох? – крикнул Джей на всю улицу, продолжая глядеть на Лиама.

\- Грёбанный ад, чел, - тот нервно хохотнул, - Никогда не стой слева от меня.

***

Он вошёл в эту гримёрку, словно уже сто раз здесь был и направился к ведёрку со льдом, вытянув из-под него листок бумаги. Развернул его, хмыкнул и спрятал в карман куртки. Джин был тут как тут, попытался сунуть нос через его плечо, но Лиам похлопал его по спине и они уселись как ни в чём не бывало листать что-то в планшете и ждать свой чай.

***

Мы расстались после фестиваля в конце августа. Солнце было ещё довольно жарким и птицы пели по утрам по-прежнему назойливо. По крайней мере в Хайгейте.

\- И? Куда ты теперь?

Лиам наклонил голову. Поток людей огибал нас на этой платформе. 

\- На побережье, - он пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, тогда, удачного путешествия, - я развёл руками, - А я, пожалуй, останусь зависать здесь, в Лондоне…

Мы не были из тех, кто ведёт задушевные беседы напоследок и кроме того, мы не были друзьями. Я знал только, что и в прошлом году он ездил куда-то в конце августа – на неделю мы прервали все репетиции. Возможно, это было традицией, кто знает? Он подхватил свою сумку и вошёл в вагон, оглянувшись со странным выражением на лице. Я смотрел, как он пробирается между рядами к своему месту. Его красная дорожная сумка неуверенно маячила за стеклом. Если бы кто-то решил сделать фотографию, она была бы засвечена – таким пронзительно был тот день, лучи падали прямо сквозь стеклянную крышу.

Я зашагал прочь, когда он наконец сел на своё место. Это был последний раз, когда я видел Лиама Галлахера – 20-го августа 2018-го года вошедшего в вагон на Виктории.

И, клянусь, что Ноэл ждал его там.


End file.
